Agent Betrayed
by InuyashaSesshomaru
Summary: Kagome is so happy with her agent friends. They had all been incriminated once or twice, but it had all come right after that. Kagome is framed and they do not believe her! Rated M for torture, violence, beating, cursing, lemons, and rape. You can skip the chapters if you want. I will notify when a rape or lemon chapter comes up. I am sorry this is on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Agent Betrayed

Chapter 1

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… the fastest, smartest, and most beautiful agent in the world! Please welcome…Agent Sango!" Miroku motioned toward Sango, who was sitting on a bench, using his Popsicle as a microphone. Kagome, Rin, Ayame, Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all laughed. Sango's laugh was more embarrassed and Sesshomaru's distant' Sesshomaru's laugh went something like this… "Ha…Ha…Ha" blank golden stare with one eyebrow raised.

"Miroku" Sango gritted out between clenched teeth, "If you keep on saying things like that, I will give you a…" Miroku cringed, "Kiss!" Miroku smiled triumphantly, "HOWEVER. After you get that kiss you will get a FREE ticket to the hospital. And believe me you will not like the way you get it." And Sango smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Miroku laughed nervously while the others smiled discreetly. All eight of them had decided to take a break from being FBI agents and had gone to the beach, this was the last day. "Why don't we go in for a little dip?" suggested Sango, her eyes sparkling as she pulled off her huge t-shirt to disclose her swim suit. "Agreed!" exclaimed the other girls and throwing off theirs they dashed down to the water.

Kagome had a little trouble with her t-shirt, but when she pulled it off she disclosed a black swim suit with dark red and blue lightning bolts on it. The colors accentuated her multi-shade blue eyes and her long raven black tresses.

She smiled invitingly to the guys, "Race you!" she exclaimed and ran as fast as she could. She was quickly over taken and one of the guys, she didn't know who, picked her up and dumped her in the cold water. Blinded she got up and started to splash anyone near her, which started a water fight. The guys won, so they got to dump the girls in again. After that they dried up and left for home.

-Kagome walked into the FBI headquarters, "Hey Sango, Ayame, Rin, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru!" How is it going?" She was met with blank stares, "What is wrong?" suddenly their superior, Hojo, (Sorry, couldn't find another name) stepped out. "Higurashi? I want you on my office NOW! You guys too." He added to Kagome's friends. "What is up boss?"

"Sit down, Higurashi. We have just learned that an agent has been spotted working with Naraku. We even got in a picture. Can you relate to this person?" and he showed Kagome a picture. "Why, that is me!" Kagome looked surprised, "I would NEVER EVER betray you!" Hojo looked stern, "Higurashi, you have just admitted that you think this picture is you." Kagome shook her head, "I have a cousin, she looks EXACTLY like me! Last time I heard about her is that she got mixed up into drugs. Her name is Kikyou; this could be her! Please you have to trust me!" She pleaded tearfully. Hojo pressed his lips together, "This story is VERY shaky. You do not have enough evidence. I will have to put you on probation. Tomorrow your team and I will go and talk it over with you. You are dismissed." Kagome stood up, "All of you have gone through this. Why can't you trust me?" Kagome's friends looked around trying, not to meet her eyes; Hojo spoke up, "There has NEVER been this much strong evidence."

"It was only ONE picture!"

"If you wish we could bring out more! There is evidence of some contraband in your car. I just had it checked. And if you want more I can produce it! So just go home for now Higurashi! Or I will have to put you under arrest." Kagome looked around at her friends, "I thought you trusted me." She whispered tearfully. "I really thought you trusted me." She left quietly.

Kouga slammed on the brakes, "We are here." He said quietly, all the other agents looked up at the condos. "Come on!" Hojo opened the door and all of Kagome's friends/team piled out. They rapped on Kagome's door and rang the bell.

No one answered. They looked at each other. Hojo produced a skeleton key, "Inuyasha, you do the honors."

Inuyasha took it reluctantly and opened the door. When they went in they saw chaos. The whole place was ransacked from top to bottom. "Look around for anything connected to the FBI." Hojo ordered; and they scattered. "Nothing." Was the answer, Hojo nodded, "I thought so. She probably came home, ransacked the place, and then fled."

He looked at the others, "I am sorry. If she had stayed then there would have been hope. But this proves that she was the girl in the picture. We'll try anyways. I will notify some connections and find out if there was really a girl named Kikyou. Send some experts here. We will try to find anything. You guys take a break. I know it has been a big shock. You can a have a couple weeks off if you like."

Hojo looked around, "Let's go." Everyone left except for one guy. He looked around and in the bedlam he spotted a picture. Pulling it out, he saw a photo of Kagome with all of them. They were all laughing and grinning. He sighed and put it in his pocket. Taking one last look around him he left.

Well? I need at least ten reviews and they cannot be guest reviews (Nothing against guests) PLEASE tell me you like it. Criticize, do anything but just REVIEW!

PPLLEEAASSEE RREEVVIIEEWW!


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Betrayed

Chapter 2

Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru wildly dashed through the FBI headquarters hallway (or rather Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku dashed; Sesshomaru was walking regally down the hallway. Somehow he managed to keep up with the other three panting, red faced agents.) Bursting into Hojo's office Inuyasha yelled, "What the f**k did you think you were doing Hojo!" Kouga chimed in, "Sending the girls on a mission by themselves!" Miroku added his voice, "We are supposed to be a team! How could you send Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagom,,," he trailed off. Hojo stood up, "Will you tell me what is going on!" he bellowed. Sesshomaru as suave as ever entered the room. "What these three are trying to ask you is why did you send Sango, Ayame, and Rin on a mission by themselves when all of us are one team?" Hojo sighed and motioned for them to sit down, "Look I am sorry but I just…I mean…O.K. look I was thinking that maybe the girls would like to spend a little quality time alone on their own mission. I didn't even think that they would have been caught." The room exploded, "WWHHAATT!" Hojo looked around nervously, "You didn't know?" he asked, "Tell us the FULL details." He gulped uneasily, "Well… I just got a message that the girls were caught and that they have been taken somewhere around the area of Naraku's compound. Possibly even to the compound itself." all the agents got up and started toward the door, "Where are you going?" Inuyasha turned around and growled at him. "What do you think we are doing? We are going to go get them!" Hojo sputtered, "Are you crazy? Only way to get in is being a prisoner and the only way out is being…dead. Only a few people and some trusted guards are allowed in there and they are VERY trusted people. You couldn't even try to impersonate them." Inuyasha snorted, "Well, let me tell you a secret. We are going to get in there! See BIG secret! Listen up Hojo, you stay in your office and sign papers. We will go and save our team mates." He smiled sarcastically. "You just stay in your nice comfy seat. Oh…" he added on the way out, "Make sure you don't sign any more death warrants." and slammed the door. Kouga chuckled, "You sure went hard on him." Inuyasha sniffed, "Let's go. This mission is no biggie!"

Three hours later

"No biggie?!" shrieked Kouga {he tried to shriek but it didn't go that well due to the fact that he had swollen lips (Courtesy of Naraku's guards)} as they were being marched down a hallway toward the compound's prison. Inuyasha shrugged, "Sorry." Once again Kouga shrieked as they were thrown into a cell. "Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it." Suddenly he imitated Inuyasha's voice, "Yup! This mission is no biggie!" and he glared at Inuyasha. "Is that you Kouga?" a voice asked. Kouga's head snapped around, "Who is that?" he asked; Ayame came into the torchlight. "Sango and Rin are with me." She said; Kouga tried to reach her but iron bars, which he hadn't noticed before, blocked his way. "Are you all right?" Miroku asked; Sango stepped up, "Yeah, we are all right. I don't think Kagome is." Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise. "Kagome is here? Why?" This time Rin answered, "She told us that after she went home someone kidnapped her and ransacked her house. After that she was brought here. And actually she is in the cell next to you." They were about to rush over when Sango's voice stopped them, "Wait, she is sleeping. I don't want you to wake her up. She hardly has enough as it is. They don't let her sleep much." Sesshomaru sat down, "Perhaps you should tell us more." Sango nodded, "You guys better sit down. We have a lot to catch up on." She started as soon as they sat down, "So it started with us going to…."

"So that's how we got caught and how Kagome got caught." Sesshomaru nodded, "So they didn't torture you yet?" Rin shook her head, "Only Kagome is being tortured; they are so brutal. She's dragged back covered in blood." All the guys' eyes hardened. Kouga turned to Inuyasha, "If you hadn't wanted to come charging in like a knight to the rescue; then we would have been able to work out a sensible plan and save Rin, Sango, Ayame, AND Kagome. But oh no you just HAD to come in like some super hero!" Inuyasha scowled, "Stop jumping on me. I said sorry; isn't that enough?" Kouga was about to give a withering retort; but Sesshomaru beat him to it, "That's enough! We don't need a war when we have enough trouble as it is! Now, shake hands." Kouga and Inuyasha sullenly shook hands but neither one would pull away; so they were sitting there gripping each other's hands and squeezing as hard as they could. They probably would have stayed there all night, despite the fact that the others were trying to part them, but Kagome suddenly woke up; pulling herself up painfully she looked surprised at the sight of Inuyasha and Kouga glaring at each other and doing the best they could to smash each other's hands; as if they were back in the FBI offices. "Inuyasha, Kouga?" immediately they stopped and rushed over, "Are your hands alright?" Kagome braced her back against the wall. Sesshomaru looked at her through the bars, "We should be the one's asking you that. Are you alright?" Kagome nodded and smiled faintly, "So how did you guys get caught? Did any of you get hurt badly? Why…" abruptly she stopped talking and motioned the men away. Soon they heard the reason why; footsteps echoed their way down the hall and stopped at Kagome's door. "Well, well, well. Had a nice sleep sweetie? Because Naraku wants you; and we couldn't take you there all tired and half asleep. Nope, we want you awake for the fun." Kagome didn't bother to reply but the unknown guy's hand tightened (A/N: You know, the guy that picked up Kagome's picture in her condo.) The guard entered Kagome's cell and roughly dragged her to her feet. "Let's go." The guard, after going down the hall a little ways, opened a door, marched her in, shackled her to the wall, and left. Kagome looked around; **_'there are all sorts of tools around and… wait what is that? Was it what she thought it was? Yes, it was! No! Please don't let it be true!'_**

Naraku entered, "My sweet Kagome! What a delight. I'm sorry for not meeting you sooner and leaving you to the hands of my underlings; but I was slightly busy. But now I have all the time in the world." And he advanced with a tell-tale glint in his eye. Kagome turned her head and closed her eyes. '**_She had been right. The other tools she had seen were bondage tools, sex tools, vibrators, and dildos!'_**

Back in the cell the unknown guy's hand tightened visibly again and he cried mentally, '**_Kagome! Please be alright!'_**

Okay last time I didn't get 10 reviews but I decided to go easy on you guys (If anyone is reading this) this time just five reviews (and not guest reviews) and then I will send in the third chapter.

Please Review!


	3. Hiatus

I am so sorry but all of my stories will be on hiatus. My mother is almost totally cutting off my time on the computer.

I am allowed on a little but I will only be reading during that time. I am being selfish and I am sorry that I am. However I want to read so much and I need stress breaks or I will go crazy!

I am sorry. Please wait for me. When my workload lightens and my mom lets me back on then I will try to upload more chapters!

Sorry!

InuyashaSesshomaru


End file.
